A Different Angle
by emmabirdy
Summary: When the Warriors inhabit Harry Potter characters, what will happen to both worlds? This is my first FanFiction, please review w/ constructive criticism.
1. Prologue

**Bramblestar shook his head. "This is terrible", he said, "are you sure there is no alternative?" Firestar sighed. "It will take time, but I think this could just save the Clans." Bramblestar answered, "As my old leader, I will trust you. I hope you are right."**


	2. Chapter 1

**"Come on," I said, nudging my sister Sunpool. "We're almost at the Gathering."**

My name is Shadeleaf. I'm a new warrior.

I settled myself at the edge of the island. Nobody seemed very talkative this evening. I personally was too hungry to chat with my usual friends from Windclan, and eager to hear what the leaders had to say this evening.

"Nothing new in Shadowclan", said Purplestar, the Shadowclan leader. "We are still having difficulties with prey, Twolegs, and our forest. The trees keep falling, we can't tell why." I had always admired Purplestar for her kindness and forthcomingness, but today she just looked awful. Windclan and Riverclan had similar reports.

Finally it was Swiftstar's, the leader of Thunderclan, turn to speak. She stepped forward, looking weak and pained. "Thunderclan-has had it-especially difficult. We do not know why," she managed to get out before collapsing to the ground. Our medicine cat, Flowerleaf, rushed forward to catch her. "I do," Flowerleaf said in her sweet voice. "Starclan has spoken. They will bring us something, in these dark times, to help." There was a great muttering among the cats. Wouldn't Starclan have already stepped in if they could?

As if in response, a cat with starry fur stepped seemingly from the air.


	3. Chapter 2

**"Flowerleaf is right," the cat said, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. All the cats were too stunned to speak. "I will tell you what to do." But Shadeleaf hardly heard. She was back at that horrible night, where her mother, Dovewing, had died.**

**_They were standing on a moonlit slope. Dovewing sniffed the air and sighed. It was beautiful, just her and Shadeleaf out here. "I love you," Dovewing whispered to her daughter. But just then, there was an inexplicable, blinding flash of light. She was clinging to the side of the gorge, her eyes wide with fear. Shadeleaf bounding over, crying out, but too late..._****  
Sunpool was shaking me. "Shadeleaf," she whispered. "Snap out of it!" I sat up. "Where's that cat?" I said quickly. "Right there, silly," she replied. I turned back to her just as she began to say something important. "So, you must become Twolegs for a time, if you want to save the forest." There was a gasp from all assembled. "Why should we listen to you?" Snarled Nightmoon, a hostile Windclan queen. "Don't bother, if you'd prefer to remain here and rot away." Nightmoon sank back, claws still unsheathed. There was a tense feeling in the air.**

"Riverclan," it said, "from this moment on until you return you shall be known as Ravenclaw." The Riverclan cats were silent. "Windclan," she continued, "will be known as Hufflepuff." The Windclan cats looked slightly confused. "Shadowclan, I name you Slytherin." "And Thunderclan," now she smiled, "You will be Griffindor. You leave immediately." The cats milled in confusion. "Wait," I cried, running to the starry cat, as the world began to fade. "Mother," I said, the word tasting odd from disuse. "I still love you, more every day, little leaf." said Dovewing, and the world exploded in light.

Just a note: I made the Clan-House inference myself, but I own nothing else. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

**I awoke in my four-poster bed. The other 3rd-year Griffindor girls were stirring around me. "Transfiguration first this morning," I mumbled half to myself. Then I got up and dressed, went downstairs to breakfast and sat next to Harry and Ron. "Hi, Hermione," said Harry sleepily. "Hello," I said, always sharp and to the point. I helped myself to sausages. "We ought to get moving. I won't be late!" I cried, already leaving the Great Hall.**

I entered Professor McGonagall's classroom first. "Morning," she said, sharp like me. "Good morning Professor!" I answered politely. Soon, other students began to enter the classroom. "Today, we will make cereal bowls become cats." She said when everyone had sat down. "Felinoba," she chanted, and the bowl was soon a small, golden-brown cat. I stared at it. Suddenly I felt myself go rigid, and fell over backwards, plagued by a mysterious dream about a gorge...


	5. Chapter 4

**_"Haven't we been here long enough?" I ask. "The forest is not yet healed," says my mother calmly. I look at my friend the ginger-striped cat, Squirrelpaw, and the black tabby, Pondpaw. I feel a twinge of emotion especially as I look at Squirrelpaw, but I'll never let it show. "I don't want to miss my warrior ceremony!" says Pondpaw, eyes wide with fear. "Silly, you'll be back for that," I say, giving him a nudge. I try to give confidence, but I'm still concerned. When will we go home? I hold back tears as I walk up to nuzzle my mother's fur, to be reassured, but she is gone. Suddenly the shadows are full of creatures with glinting eyes, and I shriek_****.**  
**I'm panting in my bed, clutching and clawing the side of it. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore are standing over, talking in hushed voices. "Has she been cursed?" I hear in McGonagall's sharp Scottish. "No, this is much...deeper," says Dumbledore rather vaguely. ****_What is happening to me?_**** I think desperately as I pass out.**


	6. Chapter 5

When I awake again, I feel much calmer. I slowly get out of my four-poster bed and dress for Potions.

Down in the dungeons it's cold and dripping. As we try to concoct a shrinking potion, which now seems to be turning purple, my mind wanders back to the dream I had yesterday - why can't I remember it? Something about cats...and a forest...I grab fiercely to these pieces of information. I rush up to the Professor's desk. "Professor Snape," I say quickly, "Can I have a piece of parchment and a quill, now?" Snape narrows his eyes. "Why, Granger? I don't appreciate note-passing in my class," "Just to-uh-remember something for-uh-later," I say, my mind reciting Forest. Cats. Forest. Cats Snape hands me a piece of parchment and quill, still looking skeptical. "Return the quill at the end of class, Granger," he says, "and if I am to find any notes at the end of class anywhere, there will be consequences for Griffindor House." I run back to my cauldron, Snape snarling "No running!" in my wake, and scribble down all I remember from the dream.

After Potions, I grab my time turner and flip it once, twice. Then I head off to Arithmancy, biting my lip as I try to interpret the dream. Cats. I have a cat named Crookshanks. The forest. Does it refer to the Forbidden Forest? Then inspiration hits. If anything can help me, I think, it's the Hogwarts Library.

After Arithmancy, I start to head down to lunch. I have an idea. What if I just turned the time turner once more, for an hour in the library? That wouldn't be so bad. It would be beneficial to my schoolwork, after all I could focus more, and it was only one turn. McGonagall couldn't object too much, could she? Quickly I flip the little gold object, one turn backwards.

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I updated! It's a very busy time of year especially for a violinist. Anyway, please review and you can await the next chapter pretty soon~  
The Bird-Dragon


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hello again! Sorry it's been so long since an update. I switched to Word, instead of Google Docx, since it was not supported. So the formatting should be better now (I hope, anyway). Enough chitchat! On with the chapter. ~Bird/Dragon

I dash through the halls, my shoes clicking eerily along the empty corridors. I feel uneasy for some reason, and I can't wait to get to the big oaken front doors that bar the entrance to the library. Hold on – how will I get through Madame Pince? I quickly formulate an alibi before spinning around a corner – and coming face-to-face with Snape.

"Miss Granger," he says, slowly and gleefully. "Please, do explain why you're not in class." "I-uh-had to go to the toilet," I say nervously, willing him to go away. "Then, may I ask, why did you choose the one on the third floor?" I can't take it anymore. I snarl at him and lunge, scratching his face and knocking him off balance. He whips out his wand and yells, "Expelliarmus!", throwing me backwards. Ignoring his scratched face, he mutters, "I don't believe it." His fists are clenched as he turns and walks back down the corridor.

I finally let my hips fall back to the ground, not realizing I had been crouching on my hands and knees uncomfortably. Fright and disbelief course through me : what did I just do? I cover my eyes with my hands, and tears begin to stream down my face. I continue to cry as gentle hands pick me up and carry me away.

Finally I remove the hands from my face. Dumbledore is carrying me. "You know, Hermione, you are not to blame for everything." I begin to cry again. "I didn't-didn't want to hurt him," I sob. "Hush," says Dumbledore, and we continue on walking. After what feels like an eternity, we arrive at his office. "Caramel toffees," says Dumbledore to the gargoyle guarding the entrance, and it leaps aside. We climb up the stairs, and Dumbledore gestures for me to sit down. He then walks to the middle of the room. Sighing and rubbing his temples, he says, not "Why did you attack Snape?" or "What constituted that action?" but simply, "I have something to show you."

Author's Note: Well, another cliffhanger! This is my first fic, but please do review! I really appreciate all who have. Until next time!

~Bird/Dragon


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hello there! Sorry for the hiatus. I was a bit helter-skelter, but I've got my schedule all planned out so I can hope to have regular updates (on Thursdays if you're interested). Onwards! This chapter will begin to really merge the Warriors and HP worlds.

A cool mist, pale blue, began to swirl around Professor Dumbledore. It swirled and swirled, faster and faster, until the Headmaster had become nearly invisible. He stuck his hand out and shouted, "From the Lake, I call you!" I was blinded by the mist, rising and becoming more bright, and in one dazzling burst Dumbledore was no longer there.

In his place stood a cream – furred cat.

I gasped with horror and surprise as I clutched my chest. "W-What have you done?" I screeched, falling to the ground. "Why did you do this to me?" Then Dumbledore – cat spoke. "Be strong, Hermione," he said, flicking the air with his tail. "You are one of us too." The mist returned, this time around me, as my leader mewed the same words as before. And I was no longer there either.

"Nice to see you again, Shadeleaf," said Swiftstar calmly. "How-how," I sputtered, and it all came back to me in one cohesive picture.

I was a cat.

Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed this short chapter! Tune in next Thursday for what we'll discover…

~Bird/Dragon


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Ugh…I haven't updated in like, forever. Sorry. I know a lot of people have given this a favorite, and I really do appreciate it. I've been having some writer's block and I didn't really know where the story was going. Anyway, here's a chapter! I hope this will clear up any of the confusion around the last one.

My head was spinning like a top. _What am I, some crazy shape-shifter living in two separate worlds? _My Shadeleaf-self flopped down on the floor of the small Headmaster's office, already feeling far more uncomfortable in this Twoleg-place then when I was a young girl. Swiftstar-Dumbledore jumped up onto his desk. "I don't understand how this happened," I muttered when my head had finally stopped spinning. "How am I a clan cat one minute," I spat, and Swiftstar again muttered the words to change my shape, "and a wizard the next?" The now-human Dumbledore sat down in his usual chair. Returning his glasses to his nose, he said, "Let me tell you a story." I got stiffly up off of the floor and sat in the chair across from him, my brown eyes flaming with a wild anger. "Let's hear it, then." I hissed.

"The stage was set for this a very long time ago, when Firestar himself had just become leader. The first battle he took his new clan into was a battle against this other 'clan' of rogues, who called themselves BloodClan. All the clans joined together to defeat this atrocity, and although they lost many lives, they did win their battle. The clans left that forest long ago, and moved to the lake where they continue to live today."

"Inspiring," I said sarcastically. "It's like _nobody_ has heard the story of BloodClan. Are you that old? It is a rather popular kit's tale these days." Dumbledore chose to ignore this remark and continued on with his story. "Well, the point of this tale is, BloodClan is back, and more frightening than before. All of StarClan argued and quarreled about what to do about this enormous threat, and this seemed the best option." "It was so obvious, turn us into magical beings, they're obviously all-powerful and will float back in clouds of fairy dust and chastise BloodClan for being naughty." I said in an unusually high-pitched voice. The Hogwarts Headmaster sighed, removing his half-moon spectacles and setting them on his desk. Placing his hands on his temples, he said, "I cannot imagine what goes through our dead ancestors' heads. I do think it was the best thing they could've done for us, as we are more powerful, don't you think?" I sighed, and suddenly felt remorse for everything that I'd said to my leader and Headmaster. He was doing his best to help us, struggling along as Twolegs (or should I call them humans? Wizards? I wasn't sure) and all I could do was mock him? Besides, he _was_ my superior, from any angle you looked at it.

"I am sorry for what I've done and said, Headmaster," I said quietly. "Or would you prefer to be called Swiftstar instead?" Dumbledore finally smiled a little. "Call me Swiftstar, please," he said. "It reminds me of my true home. But you can call me Headmaster around the other cat-students who haven't realized who they are yet." I smiled back a little, and looked into his soft, comforting blue eyes. Just like Swiftstar's back home. I felt much better knowing there were others who struggled alongside me, many others. Doubt did not begin to strike me, then, for quite some time.

Author's note: Yay! Glad I finished this! I hope you guys have enjoyed the chapter J

~Bird/Dragon


End file.
